Farewell
by kuroneko0chan
Summary: Kagome fainted in Sesshoumaru's arms with Tessaiga. Kagome accidentaly made an impure wish on the Shinkon. So she have to get the punishement for it.


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha; I do not own somewhere I belong from 'Linkin Park' either.

Comments: this is the first time I wrote a one shot.

Title: Farewell

Kagome's POV

I kept running, running from him. I held a tight grasp on Tessaiga, his sword as I got slashed and scratched by the thorns and braches. I am tired, I have to run, he is right behind me wanting me back, no, he want the sword back.

I did not betray him; he is just too selfish and self-centered for his own good. He cannot have both Kikyo and I, so I ran. I ran with his sword and the completed Shikon no tama. I could feel his demonic rage everywhere, I know he is right behind me and he will catch up to me if I rest. I still cannot stop matter how much my body wants to. He cannot choose both, if I accept this Kikyo will make my life a living hell.

Flashback-

My comrades and I defeated Naraku and completed the jewel with the help from Kouga and Sesshoumaru much to InuYasha's dismay. Everything was back to normal, Sesshoumaru back to his old I-hate-all-hanyou-and-human self, and Kouga went back to his den. Everything was back to normal, except me.

InuYasha told me he would choose between Kikyo and me after the battle, yes he did choose but this is what he said, "Guess what Kagome, and I don't have to choose. I will just have both." I stared at his all too proud smirking face in shock. I would be fine is he chose Kikyo instead of me. But I cannot accept this, so I grab the Tessaiga laying on the floor and the complete jewel and then run.

End flashback-

I did not know where I was going; I cannot go home because InuYasha will bring danger to my family. So I sealed the well, not allowing myself to go in either. I clutched tightly to the jewel of four souls and fainted into a world of dark abyss. My unconscious state frightens me; I saw my life with InuYasha whenever I close my eyes. I see our adventures together even when I am not conscious. How I wish I became a youkai like Sesshoumaru able to stand against InuYasha and have so much endurance.

After I fainted, I felt someone lifted me up then travel with great speed. My eyesight was too weak to see person whom lifted me up but I know that person has the eyes like the setting sun in the west.

"Pretty Lady, are you awake?" I heard the sweet soft childish voice calling out to me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a human child with the scent to wild flowers. "Rin." I weakly voiced out her name, I tried to sit up allow better view of my surroundings, but during the process a sharp pain shot through my arm and legs.

"I suggest you do not move. However, I still have some questions to ask you." The familiar dark cold voice appeared from the doorway. My vision was not clear enough to make out the entire person's features. By a glance at him, I knew he was the one that saved me from InuYasha. By that voice, I knew who he is, Sesshoumaru. "Rin leave us be." I heard him order the child to go outside, by the child's scent I knew she happily complied and leave us alone.

"What happened to me?" I asked weakly before I realize the shinkon and the sword are not in my hand anymore. "Where are Tessaiga and the jewel?" I continued on with my questions. I sensed he was getting quite annoyed by not be the one asking questions.

"The shikon disappeared while I carrying you to the castle, the sword is on the stand next to your bed." He said emotionlessly. After hearing his words I immediately calm down giving him a chance asking me questions.

"Why did you suddenly change to a dog demon?" He asked. I almost froze there in shock from his question, me a demon? It's not possible, I am a miko, and mikos kill demons. Until I realized that I could sense Rin's presence, read her emotions by her scent. The guardian once again tainted the shinkon; it was tainted because I accidentally made an impure wish. I wished to become a demon like Sesshoumaru, and I did.

"I accidentally made a wish before I fainted because of my exhaustion from InuYasha's chase. The jewel did not disappear, it just turned impure because my selfish wish." I answered him calmly. Maybe there are assets for being a demon, usually under this kind of situation I would have a mental break down. Now, I am sitting on the bed with Sesshoumaru answering his questions.

I don't care he ask those questions, as long as he stay away from the cause of who I am today. "Why was the hanyou pursuing you?" He asked about my worst fear, worst memory. Because of that little event, because of InuYasha my soul was tainted by darkness.

"After the fight, InuYasha have to choose between Kikyo and me, he chose both. I can see Kikyo wanted to murder me at the second when InuYasha said that. I know my life would be a living hell if I accept that." I answered truthfully. I never thought I could go through his interrogations without a single drop of tear.

I feared myself, and my reactions towards him. I saw his surprise in his eyes; I felt his new respect towards me. Is this what is like to be a demon? Unable to express emotions? Unable to love? I have to give up whatever I used to be for him, I have to give up the humanity inside me.

"Kagome, you are welcome to stay." He said simply but not cold or emotionless. His voice just makes me so warm inside. Demons are able to feel and love, demons are just too arrogant to express it. I was very surprised when I saw my reflection in his eyes. I almost look like this dark angle standing by me. Silver hair, golden eyes, and dark blue stripes across the cheek.

He seems to know what I am looking at, "You look like my father." He said. I had seen lord InuTaisho before, well more like his ghost. I have to admit; I do look like Lord InuTaisho except I look less menacing and intimidating.

I sensed Sesshoumaru left the room after that comment. Sesshoumaru give me the feeling of belonging for the first time during my stay in Federal Era. When I was with InuYasha I knew he always thought me as Kikyo's reincarnation and a shard detector. I never truly felt I belong in that group even though I was like I team leader.

Three weeks later

Now, the over protective demon lord finally let me get off the bed. He is now standing next to me supporting me, I felt safe in his arm. I look over at his lost arm regretfully. If I did not pull out the Tessaiga, he would not got his arm cut off. "It's alright Kagome." He said. I smiled; I know I am falling for him. He is the opposite of what I thought he used to be.

I would never change back to human again; it's nice to be a demon. Sesshoumaru respects me, he gives me a home, and I believe he cares for me. If I am a human, he probably killed me by now.

As I resign to my bedchamber tonight, I felt something abnormal. I look around the room saw nothing out of the ordinary. I thought maybe I am just paranoid. I still cannot shake off the feeling someone is watching me, suddenly I felt my heart being squeezed, my soul are being sucking out. That something is sapping my life energy away.

"Kagome, do you still wish to be a demon?" A powerful feminine voice sounded in my head. Of course I still want to be a demon, I want to be with Sesshoumaru. He would hate me and kick me out id I was a human. I felt myself blackout on the floor, and then I saw a warrior miko standing in front of me holding a tainted Shinkon Jewel.

"You, the guardian of Shinkon no tama are suppose to keep the jewel from being tainted. Now, it is you who tainted the jewel. I give you a second chance to correct your accidental mistake, but you ignore it. Now, the jewel will start taking your life energy away day by day." The warrior miko left. I woke up, I felt extremely weak.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked me. No, I am not all right; a jewel is taking my life energy away. I want to say that to him, but the words would not come out. "Yes, I am fine Sesshoumaru." I answered him. Why I cannot tell him about the jewel? "Do you love me Sesshoumaru?" I asked suddenly. I know I will not get an answer, but I really hope he will give me one.

"Yes, I do." Hr answered truthfully. "Do you love me if I am still a human?" I asked more seriously. He was quite for a while, he stands up and put me in bed and left. I knew it; I don't belong here as well. He only thought me as a demon Kagome, not the true me. I lay in bed, feeling the dark jewel painfully sapping my life.

I painfully lived in Sesshoumaru's castle for almost a year. I was still surprised about how InuYasha did not find me yet. Until Sesshoumaru told me InuYasha cannot reach this place because it is under special wards and illusions shields. Still this does not make my life better, I felt bad for Sesshoumaru, he cared about me, and in the end he will still lose me.

I am not sure how the non-childhood Sesshoumaru could handle this pain again. What will happen to him if I die? His mother's departure caused his cold-heartedness and who he is today. How will he handle my eternal departure? Image is too depressed to think about. I don't want to see him in pain again; I don't want him to go on a killing frenzy because of me.

I know I was close to my death line, because of my selfishness, this is the price I have to pay. My life was slowing fading away, I was trying avoiding him but I live in his palace, I cannot possibly avoid him.

"Kagome, you don't look well." Sesshoumaru said warmly from behind. Yes, I don't look healthy at all; I am deathly pale and a lot weaker. I don't want him to be in pain so I lied to him. "No, I am fine Sesshoumaru. Just a bit tired."

I suddenly felt my heart stopped pounding; the jewel is trying to pull out the last piece of my soul, a soul that doesn't even belong to me. I look up at the Sesshoumaru who is holding me in his arms. I don't want to see him in pain, I don't. My tears are threatened to flow out of my eyes and I want to bury my head in his firm chest then tell him what is happening to me. I will die tonight. Before I left for my deathbed, I give Sesshoumaru my last passionate kiss.

"Farewell, Sesshoumaru." I whispered in agony after he headed towards his room. I waited for the angle of death in my bed. I weakly sat up in the dim lighted room and wrote my last letter to Sesshoumaru.

_Sesshoumaru,_

_I am sorry, I cannot tell you this before because the jewel will not allow me to tell you. I do not want you to be in pain, I want you to be well Sesshoumaru. You saved me from being lonely all these time, thank you. I cannot tell you the Shinkon is sapping my life away because of my impure wish. Midoriko did give me a second chance to undo the wish, but I was afraid to be a human again. Enough of these depressive things, I want to tell you are now the Tessaiga's master. This sword brought us together; you fought for this sword all your life. Now, it is yours. Please don't be angry, Sayonara Sesshoumaru, great meeting you, hope we meet again. _

_Your love, _

_Kagome_

After I wrote the letter, I fall on the floor. I heard Sesshoumaru rush in because of my fall. He knelt down, held me in his arms. I heard him yelling what's wrong Kagome. The servants and healers rush into my room. There is no hope; it is my destiny to die, to give the soul back to the proper owner. I am not only an impure guardian, but also a soul thief. I stole Kikyo's soul, now she can have it back.

'_Die with out regret Kagome, or your soul will tainted Kikyo's life.' _I mentally told myself that. I almost laughed, taint Kikyo's life. That bitch doesn't even have a life. I take in my last breath as the last part of my soul was ripped away.

A dark orb surrounded me; wrap me inside taking my soul away. Good-bye Sesshoumaru. I love you.

Sesshoumaru give out an anguish howl into the dead night. The great lord Sesshoumaru these, holding his mate-to-be's cold body. He saw her letter by the bed, and opens her tear-stained letter. Is he to blame for the future miko's death? Or is fate to blame? Or is it Kagome herself to blame for her death?

They are just not meant to be together. Sesshoumaru held his three most prized possessions in his arms, the Tessaiga, Tensaiga, and Kagome's never awaken body. He decided to wait for 500 years or even more for her return. Except, this time he would also love the human Kagome.

In Kadea's village

The undead clay miko stand on the same green hill that Kagome and Inuyasha used to have picnics together. She stands there, smirking sadistically waiting for 'her' soul to return. As the soul returned, she took out the tainted shikon jewel, 'So Midoriko, how do you feel? Do you want to join forces with me now? If you don't, then next target will be the brothers.' Kikyo whispered to the jewel's soul, Midoriko's soul.

Kikyo put the jewel on her neck and walked to the hot springs for a bath. As the took off her top, it revealed her burned spider mark.

So how is it? This is the first time I wrote anguish one-shot. So please don't be too hard on it. Please review. And there might be some typo in there, so sorry.


End file.
